


First Impressions

by Vizkopa



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff, Reader Insert, the other chocobros feature briefly, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: If there was one thing you’d learned about city boys in your four years waitressing at the Longwythe Crow’s Nest was that city boys were loud, they were arrogant, and they were messy.





	

You had just finished cleaning up the horrid mess left in a booth from the last lot of customers when four more walked through the door. The bell chimed at you, mockingly cheerful as they entered, almost drowned out by their incessant chatter. 

You closed your eyes and sighed. You did _not_ need this today.

These damn tourists. Longwythe was little more than a pit stop for them. They would breeze in, stay for a spell, then breeze right out again, leaving you to clean up the leavings. What did they care? It wasn’t like they would ever see you again. There was no need for courtesy or small talk in their eyes because any first impressions they made—good or bad—would surely be forgotten. They were partially right. You saw so many pass through that you forgot individual faces, but the bad experiences always left a lasting impression and fuelled a deep-seated animosity toward any and all outsiders that happened by your tiny little corner of the world.

The four newcomers slipped into a booth in your section—it wasn’t a very big diner, the whole building was ‘your section’, really—and began to peruse the menu. Once glance at their attire told you they were city boys. The swanky car sitting outside in the parking lot confirmed your initial judgement. And if there was one thing you’d learned about city boys in your four years waitressing at the Longwythe Crow’s Nest was that city boys were loud, they were arrogant, and they were messy.

You let the fake smile you’d been rehearsing for years fall onto your face with practiced ease. Sometimes you felt it was almost more convincing than your real smile. “What can I get ya’ll today?” You made sure to stress your accent. Tourists _loved_ the accent.

You waited patiently as they bickered amongst themselves over what they should order. Well, three of them bickered while the fourth sighed and turned to you, addressing you politely with an accent of his own that made yours sound even more unrefined by comparison. His green eyes pleaded your forgiveness from behind a pair of glasses. He was strikingly handsome.

“We’ll just have four orders of burgers and fries, please. I’ll leave the details up to you.”

You nodded, jotting the order down and flashing one last smile at the group. Your eyes glanced over the first three and you found your gaze drawn to the fourth, the one who had addressed you. For him, that smile was genuine. It was a nice change of pace to serve a customer who treated you like a human being for once.

“I’ll be back with your orders in two shakes.”

“Two shakes of _what?_ ” you heard one of them—the blond one, you thought—whisper across the table as you turned and walked away.

“Two shakes of that shapely ass,” came the gruff reply. Typical.

“Gladio, that’s highly inappropriate.” The bespectacled man. You were finding yourself more and more drawn to him by the second.

“Just saying, we’re in the area for a couple of days. Might as well get to know the locals, if you know what I mean.”

“Unfortunately, I do. Please don’t do anything rash, we may need to return here in the future.”

“Does that sound like something I’d do?”

“Undoubtedly.”

“Don’t worry, Ignis, I’ll keep my hands to myself.”

“It’s not your _hands_ I’m concerned about.”

“Can you two stop fighting, _please?_ ”

“ _We’re not fighting!_ ”

You sighed as you delivered their order to the kitchen. It had already been a long day. You had the feeling it was about to get even longer.

When you returned shortly with their orders, the man you had overheard the other call Gladio seemed eager to get your attention. He reclined back in the booth, leaning one tattooed and muscular forearm casually on the back of the seat. His powerful chest was in full view and his lips held a wolfish grin, amber eyes glinting mischievously from under dark brows.

And you adamantly ignored him.

“Here you go, fellas,” you beamed down at the bespectacled man. Ignis, if you had heard correctly. “Anything else I can get you?”

“No, that’s quite alright. Thank you,” he paused to read your name badge. “[Name].”

_Oh_. You liked the way your name sounded in that accent of his…

Aware that you were blushing slightly, you hurried to end the conversation. “Well, holler if you need anything!” and you bustled away to attend to another table. As you walked away, you heard Gladio mutter under his breath, a hint of jealousy to his words.

“Looks like our Iggy’s made an impression on the locals already.”

The diner was quiet as lunch time slipped into early afternoon and you kept yourself occupied with meaningless busywork to pass the empty time, all the while sneaking glances over to the table of four. You caught snippets of their conversation every so often, a name here, a destination there—none of which were of any significance to you.

You took the opportunity to observe each of them in turn, starting with the one called Gladio. He was self-assured, confident. You could tell by the way he held himself and the set of his shoulders. He was attractive, no doubt, and you could see a softness in his gaze that was at odds with the rest of his appearance. You could see many girls falling for him. Perhaps you would have too if you had not already been subjected to his way of flirting a thousand times before.

Beside him, the blond boy you had not caught the name of was wrestling with a bottle of ketchup, his freckled nose scrunched up in frustration, all the while talking and gesturing animatedly across the table at the third boy.

Despite speaking barely a word since the group had arrived, the dark haired boy seemed to hold an air of authority about him. He exuded privilege, from the way he dressed, to his sullen expression, to the way he petulantly picked the vegetables out of his burger and placed them on Ignis’ plate. This was the kind of city boy you were used to. Arrogant, jaded, and yet his friend still looked on him with a fondness you could not fathom.

And then there was Ignis—a gentleman if you ever did see one, so unlike any city boy you’d ever met. You found yourself watching his hands, clad in leather gloves, as he delicately plucked the fries from his plate and lifted to his perfectly sculpted lips. 

You didn’t realise you were blatantly staring until you were rudely interrupted by an explosion of ketchup all over the table and those seated around it. The blond boy cried out, looking down at the red liquid staining his shirt and hands in horror.

“Man down! I’ve been shot!”

“What the hell, Prompto?”

“Dude!”

You and Ignis sighed in unison and you began searching for the napkins just as Ignis locked eyes with you from across the diner. He gave you a tight, apologetic smile before turning back to Prompto to scold him.

The poor boy looked mortified as you approached, a wad of napkins in hand. “I’m SO sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” you replied. You made to start cleaning up the mess, but a gloved hand stopped you. You jumped a little as Ignis’ fingers brushed yours.

“Allow me,” he said, taking the napkins from you and distributing them around the table before tending to the mess before him.

“You don’t have to.”

“It’s quite alright.” His voice was kind and you felt your heart swell with gratitude. 

“Thank you,” you whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear. Then, blushing, you hurried away with a muttered: “I should get back to work.” 

The group didn’t stay much longer than that, Prompto still apologising profusely as he was all but dragged out the door. Ignis lagged behind the others, lingering by the table as he grimaced after Gladio. The larger man had given him a nudge and a wink on his way out the door. You smiled to yourself as you made you way over to him.

“Thank you for the help earlier,” you said and his eyes shifted from Gladio’s retreating back to yours. They softened instantly.

“It was the least I could do. I do apologise for the inconvenience my friend caused.”

You smiled and shook your head. “No need to apologise. He already did enough of that.”

Ignis smiled back, adjusting his glasses as he casually leaned back against the table. “Still, I feel the need to make it up to you somehow.”

“You really don’t have t—”

“Dinner,” he said, eyes glistening. “Tonight. Would you do the honour of joining me?”

Your mouth fell open in a silent ‘oh’, then snapped it shut when you realised you were gawking. You managed an eager “yes” without tripping over your own tongue. “But… Well, there ain’t exactly many places to eat out around here.” Unless he planned to take you out to work. You scrunched up your nose at the thought.

“I have a place in mind. You’ll love it, I’m sure. What time do you finish?”

“Four.”

“Excellent. Meet me in outside the motel at five.” He turned to leave, then paused. “Forgive me, I don’t believe I’ve formally introduced myself.” He held out a hand. “Ignis Scientia.”

You took his hand and gave your name in return, regaining a little confidence when you felt his fingers tremble ever so slightly at your touch. You smiled up at him.

“I’ll see you at five.”

It wasn’t until after he was gone and you went to clear their table when you noticed the group had left behind a very generous tip—and Ignis’ phone number hastily scrawled on the docket with a winky face that made you think it was probably not Ignis who had left it.

The second the clock struck four, you were already out the door. The day had grown warm and even though the sun was already well on its way to the horizon, you could feel it in the heat radiating off the asphalt as you crossed the road and in the sweat, sticky at the back of your neck. You would have to shower quickly if you had any hope of being ready in time for dinner.

You had a room at the motel across the street from the Crow’s Nest, rented at a discount price since you were part of the small crew that kept the Longwythe rest area up and running. It wasn’t much, but it had a shower and a kitchen, and a place to rest your head at night. It was home, in the barest sense of the word.

Showering in record time, you stepped out in only a towel to rummage through your closet for something to wear. You didn’t often get the chance to go out and the pickings were slim, but you laid out a selection of outfits side by side on you bed all the same. Deliberation would be much easier if you only knew where he was taking you.

Pulling out your phone, you punched in his number and silently thanked whichever of the boys had the foresight to slip it to you.

_‘Any chance you’ll tell me where we’re going?’_ your text read. After a moment, you decided to add: _‘It’s [Name] by the way.’_

A few seconds later, your phone buzzed in your hand and you eagerly opened the message.

_‘I’m not sure how you got this number, but from the way the others are smirking at me right now, I can only guess they had something to do with it._

_And it’s a surprise.’_

You smile to yourself, then texted back: _‘Then how will I know what to wear?’_

His reply came almost instantly. _‘Something classy, but comfortable. I’ll say no more.’_

_‘Ah, a man of mystery. I bet all the girls are falling over each other just to get to you.’_

_‘Perhaps, but I’m only interested in one.’_

You bit your lip. As much as you wished you could continue this texting back and forth, the clock hand was inching ever closer to six and you still had to get ready. You sent him a quick _‘see you soon’_ , and got to work.

Right on five, you stepped out of your room and into the warm evening air. You had decided on a simple cocktail dress for the night, classy but practical for the weather, and your hair was pulled back off your neck to catch the light summer breeze. 

Ignis was waiting by the Regalia, arms crossed casually, leaning back against the driver’s side door and looking dashing in black slacks and a button down shirt, sleeves rolled up neatly to his elbows. He looked up at the sound of your door clicking shut and his eyes widened behind his glasses.

“You look lovely,” he said softly as you approached.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” you replied with a grin.

“Shall we?”

You nodded and let him lead around to the passenger side, holding the door open for you as you slipped into the cool leather seat. As he shut the door gently after you, there was a whistle and a shout from the motel. You both turned to look.

Gladio stood leaning against the door jamb of what was presumably their motel room, a wide grin on his face and arms crossed casually. Prompto and the other boy you still had not learned the name of peered out from behind him.

“Have fun you two! Iggy, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Gladio’s gaze shifted to you and winked, causing a deep flush to spread across your cheeks and down your throat.

“There’s _nothing_ you wouldn’t do,” Ignis shot back, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. Without another word, he climbed behind the wheel and pulled away from the motel.

“Still won’t tell me where we’re going?” you asked teasingly when you were on the open road. 

“You’ll see when we get there,” was the only answer you got, so you let your head fall back against the headrest and enjoyed the fresh breeze against your face. 

After a while of enjoying the scenery, you let your eyes drift over to Ignis. He looked at home in the driver’s seat—confident and relaxed with one hand on the wheel, the other arm resting lightly on the door. He had forgone the leather gloves tonight and the way those long fingers wrapped lightly around the wheel was making you blush at the mere thought of them. A subtle smile of content graced his features as his gelled hair rippled in the wind. He really was handsome—a high forehead, straight nose, strong jaw and, by the Six, those lips!

He seemed to catch you staring out of the corner of his eye because his smile grew almost imperceptibly. You looked away hurriedly, regarding the scenery once more as the dusty red plains rolled by.

You shivered suddenly. Though the evening was warm, it was colder in the car than you had expected with the top down, wind whipping around your face and across your bare shoulders. You hadn’t thought to bring a coat. Unconsciously, you raised your hands to rub the goosebumps from your arms, and action that did not go unnoticed. 

Ignis intuitively reached into the back seat, his eyes never leaving the road, and wordlessly handed you what you could only assume was his coat. You took it gratefully and draped it around your shoulders, breathing in the faint scent of rosemary and wood smoke. The night hadn’t even begun and already your heart was fluttering at his small gesture. You didn’t want to admit it so soon, but you felt that by the end of the night he would have you falling head over heels.

“I can put the top up?”

“No, it’s fine,” you said, pulling the coat tighter around your shoulders. You didn’t want to give it up; the smell was intoxicating. “I like it down.”

“Me too. We’re almost there.”

As the car finally cleared the crest of the next hill, you gasped at the sparkling blue expanse that stretched towards the darkening horizon. It had been a long time since you had seen the ocean and your toes were already curling in delight as you imagined the two of you walking barefoot along the white sand beach, watching the sunset with hands entwined.

As you rounded the next corner, a dock came into view, already lit up for the evening with lanterns illuminating a path to a floating restaurant on the water. Your jaw dropped.

“No way. Galdin Quay?”

“The very same. Famous for the Mother of Pearl, where we’ll be dining this evening. Have you been?”

You picked your jaw back up off the floor. “Oh. Nope, never had the opportunity.” _Or the funds,_ you thought bitterly. It was true, Galdin Quay was famous for its seafood dishes, but it was also notoriously pricey—too pricey for a waitress such as yourself. You shifted uncomfortably in your seat as Ignis pulled into the parking lot, suddenly feeling underdressed for the occasion.

But he seemed to pay no mind, gesturing for you to wait in the car while he made his way around to open the door for you again. With your approval, he slid the coat from your shoulders, your skin breaking out in goosebumps in the wake of his fingertips, and draped it over one arm, offering the other for you to take as you made your way along the dock.

The two of you were greeted with a bow and a “welcome to Galdin Quay!” at the entrance, and then shown to a table for two in a more private section of the restaurant overlooking a spectacular view of the setting sun over the ocean. 

You gazed out at the scene admiringly, then looked to Ignis only to find him watching you with a softness in his eyes. Blushing, you turned your eyes to the menu instead, trying not to choke as you saw the prices next to each item.

“Order anything you want. I can guarantee, everything is delicious.”

In the end, you both ended up ordering the same thing—steamed crab with rock salt. Ignis ordered a bottle of wine you had no doubt would pair perfectly with the meal and you sipped at it as the two of your made small talk. About the weather, about the resort, about your job. You asked him about his job, but all he would say was he worked at the Citadel. The details, he said, were confidential.

There was a lull in the conversation when the food arrived, but only for a moment before it struck back up again, the subject this time turning to your childhoods and upbringing. It was then you realised just how different you were—he was from a whole other world, a whole other league that should have been out of your reach. But here he was, watching you speak animatedly about how you always wanted to become a chef with a look in his eye that was close to admiration.

After another lull, you asked him about city life.

“Ah, it’s not all the glitz and glam everyone seems to make it out to be. It lacks the charm of the countryside. A city of strangers that never have any interest in becoming more than strangers.”

“So, you like the quiet life? I can promise you, it’s not all it’s cracked up to be either. It gets boring fast.”

He smiled at you. “Boring sounds positively heavenly. Especially with the life I lead.” Then he looked at you, a slight furrow to his brow.

“What’s wrong?”

“Your accent. It seems less… pronounced.”

“Oh. The accent is something I put on for the tourists. You city boys just eat it up,” you smirked.

Ignis looked slightly disappointed. “I found it rather charming.”

You laughed. “Working as intended then.”

Dinner continued as the sun raced toward the horizon. When you finished eating, you placed your knife and fork down and sighed contentedly. “That was the best meal I’ve had in a long while,” you remarked.

“It was delightful. I would like to try and recreate it some time. Perhaps you could be my official taste tester?”

You heart fluttered. He wanted to see you again. “I would like that,” you said shyly.

The two of you chatted a while longer, delaying the inevitable, but all to soon it became obvious that the night would have to come to an end. It would be dark before long, and the night would bring with it the daemons. 

After taking care of the bill, Ignis sighed. “I suppose I should get you home before dark.” 

He stood and offered you his arm once more. You took his hand instead, catching him by surprise. For the first time that night, you though you saw the hint of a blush on his cheeks, but he hid his face with the pretence of adjusting his glasses.

You walked back to the car in companionable silence, fingers entwined, his thumb brushing over the back of your hand every so often, sending jolts of static up your arm every time he did so. You walked slowly, drawing out the evening for as long as you dared.

You weren’t sure if it was just the romantic setting, with the warm orange glow over the ocean and the lapping of the waves against the dock, but you wanted to be closer to him. You wanted to feel his warmth against you in more ways than just holding his hand. You wanted more.

Ignis looked back at you as you began to lag behind, your joined hands stretched out between you.

“What is it?” he asked.

“I… Thank you,” you said finally. “For a wonderful evening.”

He smiled and stepped closer to you. “It was my pleasure.” 

You shuddered a little as his hands tentatively brushed your arms, goosebumps rising in their wake. He raised an eyebrow.

“Cold?”

You shook your head.

“[Name]?”

You looked up as he spoke your name and he touched your jaw.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yes,” you breathed and closed your eyes as his thumb traced your lower lip, then leaned in to press his mouth against yours. You gasped and curled your fingers in his shirt, feeling the thrum of his heartbeat under your hands and his own arms moved to encircle you, holding you tight against him.

What was at first chaste and sweet soon grew passionate and fiery and your hands moved up to tangle themselves in his hair. He groaned as you tugged lightly and _Six_ you wanted to hear that again.

“Iggy,” you broke away just long enough to gasp out and you heard his breath hitch at the sound of his name roll so breathlessly from your lips. “Should we get a room?”

He groaned again, resting his forehead against yours and closing his eyes. “Please don’t ask me that. I don’t think I could refuse a second time.”

You pulled him back into another kiss. “Then don’t”

But he broke away again, hands trembling where they rested on your hips. “As much as I don’t want to say goodnight, I don’t want to rush into anything.”

You pulled away, trying not to look too disappointed. “You’re right.”

He gave you a pained look and took your hands in his, kissing your fingers lightly. “I want to do this right. I want to drive you home and walk you to your door and say goodnight and all the things no one has time for these days.” You weren’t prepared for what came next. “I like you, [Name]. I don’t want to mess this up before it’s even begun.”

There it was again: the fluttering in your chest. You couldn’t help but smile at him, a warmth spreading from your chest up to your cheeks. “Then take me home, Mr. Scientia.”

“With pleasure.”

The drive back to Longwythe was quiet, but not uncomfortably so. Ignis held your hand as he drove, a soft and contented smile on his face. When you arrived at the motel, he opened the door for your again, taking your hand and walking you to your door.

You stood at the threshold and face each other—you from the inside and he from the outside. This was where your evening ended. Ignis took your hand once more.

“Thank you,” he said simply. “For indulging me.”

“Don’t mention it. It’s a nice change from the usual city boy flirting.”

He laughed at that. “I am somewhat familiar with it. I suppose this is goodnight.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to come in?”

He looked to contemplating it for a moment, then looked over his shoulder. You followed his gaze to find his friends watching your exchange, smirks on all of their faces. “I’m sure. It’s ungentlemanly to take a woman to bed on the first date.”

You smirked. “And what about on the second date?”

He looked thoughtful for a moment. “Decidedly less ungentlemanly.”

“I’ll look forward to our second date then.”

He smiled at you. “Goodnight, Miss [Last Name].”

“Goodnight, Iggy.”

He leaned in to kiss you—short and chaste, but sweet, leaving your lips tingling and wanting for more. You broke apart when you heard a loud wolf whistle from Ignis’ friends and he ducked his head in embarrassment.

He adjusted his glasses. “I think that’s my cue to leave.”

You looked over his shoulder, biting your lip as an idea came to you. You locked eyes with Gladio and gave him your best mischievous wink, before turning back to Ignis and pulling him into another kiss—fiery and wanton, just like the one on the dock, your fingers entangling in his hair and his hands flying to your waist to press you closer.

When, finally, you released him it was to a chorus of whistles and cheers. Ignis looked stunned, his glasses slightly askew and his hair deliciously mussed, pieces falling out of the gelled up-do. It was a look that had you practically aching to just pull him into your room and have your way with him.

But not tonight.

“I’m not going to hear the end of it tonight,” he said as he straightened his glasses.

You chuckled. “Worth it.”


End file.
